La Esquina de Luciel
by Luciel-San
Summary: "¡El unico lugar en donde sus reviews son la clave para seguir escribiendo!" Historias que según sus reviews tal vez termine o no, ¡Todo depende de ustedes! NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza y muchas otras parejas más! [Conjunto de One-Shots, historias y drabbles no terminados que pueden terminar]
1. Intro

_**Luciel: Ok! Hola a todos! Aquí Luciel-San con algo un poquito diferente...**_

_***Entra Mirajane* **_

_**Luciel: Veran, es que yo-**_

_**Mirajane: Luciel, sales en 1 minuto!**_

_**Luciel: Ya voy! Bueno, este no es exactamente una historia o un fic, pero-**_

_***Entra Erza***_

_**Erza: LUCIEL! TE NECECITAMOS EN EL SET! SÓLO FALTAN 30 SEGUNDOS!**_

_**Luciel: QUE YA VOY! Listo, esto es-**_

_**Erza y Mirajane: LUCIEL!**_

_**Luciel: Ok! Ya voy! Muy pronto lo verán. *sale***_

* * *

**_La Esquina de Luciel_**

_Aplausos llenaron el lugar mientras una chica adolescente llegaba al lugar, sonriéndole al público que estaba presente. La chica usaba un bello vestido rojo sin mangas por encima de las rodillas con un cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura junto con unas botas negras. Su cabello era largo y negro hasta un poco más de media espalda, por su cara, el cabello estaba cortado hacia la derecha con las puntas de color azul por todo su cabello junto con un broche en forma de corazón. Sus ojos color café y su tez morena hacían un conjunto perfecto, además de poseer unos lentes airados__**[De esos que no tienen montura y van flotando]**__ Detrás de ella estaban las magas más temibles de Fairy Tail, ¡Mirajane Strauss y Erza Scarlet!_

_Ambas utilizaban un vestido negro de manga corta hasta las rodillas con tacones de igual color. La única diferencia era que Mirajane utilizaba su cabello en una cola de caballo y un gran listón gris adornaba su vestido, mientras que Erza dejaba su cabello fluido y lo que adornaba su vestido era una hermosa rosa de color carmesí, además de unos bellos lentes negros._

_Las tres caminaron hacia un escritorio negro, el cual poseía una laptop negra marca Apple, una Mini IPad, un Blacberry Bold y unos 18 libros en 2 columnas. La chica de cabello negro se sentó en una gran silla rodante detrás del escritorio mientras que Erza y Mirajane se posisionaban detrás de otro escritorio no muy visible por las cámaras._

_Una de las cámaras apuntó hacia la peli negra hasta que de pronto una luz roja se encendió y la chica comenzó a sonreír aún más._

_—¡Muy buenas noches a todos Y Feliz día de San Valentín! ¡Día del Amor y la Amistad!— Comenzó a decir la peli negra— Para aquellos que no me conocen, mi nombre es Luciel-San! Y esto es... ¡La esquina de Luciel! ¡El unico lugar en donde sus reviews son la clave para seguir escribiendo!_

_Multiples aplausos se oyeron desde el set frente a Luciel mientras terminaba su oración._

_—Ya, Ya, no es necesario— dijo la ojimarrón— Supongo que se preguntarán ¿Qué rayos es esto? Bueno, esto es nada más y nada menos que ¡MI ESQUINA! Un lugar donde pondré todas las locuras que mi mente estúpida, loca y de doble __**[o múltiple?] **__personalidad se le ocurra hacerme escribir. Un lugar donde pondré sólo las ideas claves o partes de las historias que quiero hacer. Un lugar donde USTEDES eligen si debería continuar la historia o no. Así que espero que me apoyen— y la chica sonrió mientras que más aplausos sonaban a su alrededor._

_-Silencio, Silencio- trataba de calmar la chica en el vestido azul a las personas, pero no podía. Miró a su derecha y le envió una sonrisa nerviosa a Mirajane y Erza para que la ayudaran._

_-¡CÁLLENSE!- ambas gritaron y el set quedó en silencio._

_-Gracias, bueno, como les decía, todo depende de sus reviews- dijo Luciel apuntando a la cámara- y si no, también pueden enviarme mensajes sobre temas que puedo discutir, ideas para crear o lo que sea. También acepto críticas, esas siempre ayudan- sonrió- asi que básicamente, estas historias dependen de SU APOYO!- dijo haciendo énfasis en apoyo._

_-Este programa será actualizado diario, semanal o cada 2 o más días, dependiendo de lo que mi mente enferma escriba- Luciel decía mientras daba vueltas en la silla._

_-También me quiero disculpar con los seguidores de: 'Mirajane en: cupido corazón!' La historia será actualizada mañana sábado o el domingo y no se preocupen, serán 2 capítulos!- gritó sacando 2 dedos en forma del símbolo de paz- Ambos dedicados a mi pasión por las bromas y el ataque de azúcar que me da en San Valentín por tantos chocolates! Además, no he actualizado porque las olimpiadas de Matemáticas son el martes y tengo que estudiar- dijo mientras señalaba los libros- y mi internet se había quemado, así que robo el de la escuela y el del vecino- y sonrió._

_-Esto es todo por ahora! No se pierdan la 2da parte que será subida en unos minutos, titulada: Cartas de un Idiota enamorado! Y tendremos a un invitado especial, así que... ¡Hasta la próxima en 'La Esquina de Luciel'!_

* * *

**_Esto me quita el estrés y me ayuda con algunos bloqueos -w- dejen reviews!_**

**_Sayonara, Luciel-San~_**


	2. Cartas de Un Idiota Enamorado

_—¡Hola a Todos y bienvenidos a: 'La Esquina de Luciel'!- decía una chica de cabellos negros en piyamas— Mi nombre es Luciel-San y hoy tenemos un invitado especial!_

_—¡Aye!— decía un gato azul con un pez en la boca._

_—Happy me estará acompañando en el show desde ahora en adelante- Dijo moentras abrazaba a Happy— Lo prometido es deuda! Los dejo con cartas de un idiota enamorado!_

* * *

**_Cartas de Un Idiota Enamorado_**

Entraba lentamente a su casa, dándole su espalda al interior del hogar mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta de en frente. Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiera manera de abrir la puerta -además de usar la llave- dejo los zapatos junto a la alfombra y comenzó a subir las escalera de madera que llevaban al segundo piso. Al terminar de subir aquellos peldaños de madera fina, pudo divisar una puerta marrón caoba, la cual abrió sin mucho esfuerzo, sin ni siquiera molestarse en cerrarla otra vez. Tiró la mochila al suelo, justo al lado de la cama, seguida de la chica lanzándose hacia ella. El cuerpo de la rubia se sentía tan bien sobre la tela rosada, casi como si estuviera sobre las nubes. Un descanso era lo que ella necesitaba después de un Lunes tan agotador, sin embargo, aún tenía una cosa importante que hacer. Así, la chica de cabellos dorados se sentó sobre la corcha rosada de la cama mientras comenzaba a abrir su mochila, de la cual sacó 4 cartas, cada una de ellas con el logo de un dragón y el nombre de ella. Otra vez se acostó sobre la cama, mientras cogía 1 de las 4 cartas que tenía en las manos, dejando las 3 restantes reposar sobre el colchón.

La primera carta era rojo carmesí con una raya de color negro por el medio; por delante tenía escrito el nombre de ella: 'Lucy Heartfilia' mientras que por detrás se encontraba el sello en forma de dragón de un rojo más claro. Lucy abrió la carta y comenzó a leer su contenido.

"Querida Lucy

Seguramente no tienes idea de quien soy y para mí, eso es bueno. No quiero que me veas como un total extraño, así que puedes llamarme 'Salamander'.  
Verás, te envió esta carta para decirte algo totalmente serio e importante...  
Me gustas  
Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, así que creo que es mejor dejártelo saber :P  
No se cómo ni el porque, simplemente me gustas.. Mucho.  
-Sinceramente, Salamander  
P.D. Te estaré enviando cartas de ahora en adelante, espero que no te moleste :B  
P.D.D. No me creas un acosador xd  
P.D.D.D. Esto no es nada, sólo me gusta poner P.D."

Aún le resultaba extraño, la primera vez que recibió la carta, fue durante la hora de educación física el viernes, estaba pegado en su casillero en el vestidor de las chicas.

* * *

_—Y... Hasta ahí llegue, no se sí continuarlo o no- dijo con expresión de duda._

_—Ustedes deciden, dejen reviews si les gusto para que lo sigan y lo publiquen- Animó Happy saltando de los brazos de Luciel._

_Ambos: ¡Aye Sir!_

_Luciel: Buenas noches!_


	3. Ilusiones

_Esta vez, vemos a una chica tirada en un sofá con la Mini IPad en sus manos Vistiendo una piyama corta de color blanco con rosado y sus shorts verdes, sus lentes un poco fuera de su lugar y su cabello recogido en una coleta._

_-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la *bosteza* esquina de Luciel- decía la peli negra arreglandose los lentes._

_-Aye~- decía inconscientemente un gato azul dormido en el regazo de la chica._

_-No tengo un título para esta historia pero... Ñe~ - dijo mientras presionaba un botón y otras cámaras comenzaban a rodar.- sólo por ahora, llamemoslo 'Ilusiones'._

* * *

_**'Ilusiones'**_

Un cielo gris, simplemente oscuro. Los días que transcurrían ya eran normales, no había nada fuera de lo común. Las personas caminaban por las aceras de las calles, cada una de esas figuras hacia su destino. Pero el destino era cruel para dos personas entre esa multitud. Si te acercabas un momento, podías ver a una chica corriendo hacia un lugar del cual no sabemos sus paradero. Su cabello, el cual solía ser radiante como el sol, ahora y apenas tenía brillo, atado en un moño mal hecho, dejando algunos de sus cabellos caer desordenadamente sobre sus hombros; Un suéter verde oscuro, un poco más grande de su talla; una falda marrón que le llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, medias altas y unos zapatos negros. Con algunas vendas en sus manos, hacía el inútil intento de evitar que se cayeran sus gafas negras de botella y su mochila azul oscuro mientras corría hacia su destino.

Podemos verla entrar a un gran edificio, "Fairy Tail", eso es lo que dice el letrero de la entrada. Ella atraviesa los pasillos, mientras murmuros sobre ella se escuchan a su alrededor. Ella los ignora, pues ya era normal para ella los comentarios obscenos y desagradables hacia su persona. Pero ella seguía corriendo por los pasillos, pues llegaba tarde a su clase de geografía, como todos los martes en la mañana. Cada martes de cada semana, de cada mes y de cada uno de todos los años era la misma situación. Siempre tarde y atareada por los labores y las tareas de la semana anterior, pues sus padres no estaban, jamás y nunca lo estarán.

Ella entra a su clase con extrema rapidez, el profesor le advierte otra vez sobre sus tardanzas, ella se disculpa y se va a su asiento en el fondo derecho del salón, más comentarios sobre ella olléndose de camino. Al sentarse, ella mira a su izquierda, hacia el otro lado del salón y ve a otra persona. La segunda persona al cual el destino le era cruel. Un chico, vestido en un abrigo negro y unos jeans azul oscuro, converse negros algo gastados y una muñequera en su mano izquierda. Debido a la capucha, sólo se notaban algunos mechones de su cabello, el cual tenía un color muy inusual, era algo rosado, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. El chico correspondía al nombre de Natsu Dragneel, el delincuente de la academia, o al menos eso es lo que decían los rumores. Muchos de ellos trataban sobre asaltos, contrabandos, drogas, peleas e incluso asesinatos. Uno de los más famosos rumores era que el había matado al sub-director Orga de Sabertooth por haberle puesto una mala calificación antes de ser transferido a Fairy Tail, otro decía que el había recibido drogas de otro país y era un narcotraficante en el club nocturno Phantom Lord e incluso que su primo, Gajeel Redfox, era uno de los principales bandalistas del club; otro de ellos decía que todos los fines de semana asistía al psiquiátrico/manicomio Crime Sorciere por que los oficiales lo habían amenazado con sus problemas de ira, incluso aveces se le veía salir con su hermana Wendy Marvell y el hijo del ex-director Macao: Romeo Conbolt, ambos niños asistían a ese 'loquero' por tener-supuestamente-Problemas psicológicos, por lo cual lo clasificaban como un demente o psicópata.

Eso sí, hay un rumor del cual todos saben, pero tiene prohibido hablar. El rumor lo había empezado un tal Gray Fullbuster, un ex-bully de Fairy Tail, actualmente el Vice-presidente estudiantil. El rumor comenzó cuando el tal 'Gray' y algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a molestar al recién llegado Dragneel. Toda la escuela sabía que el pelirosa no tenía familia, aunque nadie se había molestado en saber que les había pasado. Gray, al ver que Natsu lo ignoraba le mencionó a su familia de la peor manera posible. El peliazul comenzó a decir que sus padres lo habían abandonado por ser un bueno para nada que no debería haber nacido, que es más, los había matado él mismo con sus propias manos ya que unos años después su padre se había casado con la madre de Wendy y que por celos lo asesinó. Eso había cruzado la línea, Gray había caído muy bajo. Natsu había perdido el control por completo, a los 2 chicos que andaban con Gray -Loke Leo y Dan Straight- ambos resultaron con una muñeca dislocada y varios rasguños mientras Gray terminó con ambos brazos rotos. Varios meses después, Gray había vuelto del hospital y lo primero que hizo fue disculparse públicamente a el e incluso había dejado de molestar a otras personas. Tal cambio sorprendió y asustó a los estudiantes y de ahí comenzaron los rumores.

Muchos pensaban que Gray le tendría miedo a Natsu de por vida. Pero Lucy sabia que era todo lo contrario. Ella a veces los veía salir por las calles o sentados por el parque. Eran muy buenos amigos, pero aún así, ella veía que algo le faltaba a Natsu, tal vez lo mismo que le faltaba a ella.

Horas después, suena una campana indicando el final de las clases. Una mirada de terror se apoderó del rostro de Lucy. Esa campana puede que casi no signifique nada para las otras personas, pero para ella significaba que su infierno iba a comenzar, el Ding dang de la campana aún resonaba en su cabeza. La rubia se dio prisa y salió alarmadamente de su clase. Tal vez, sólo tal vez si se daba prisa podría escapar de su tortura. Todo iba muy bien hasta que giró al pasillo de la derecha, cayendo en su camino pues había tropezado con alguien. La rubia dejó caer sus lentes, por lo que ahora ella miraba con sus ojos achocolatados a la figura delante de ella. Midnight y su banda estaban frente a ella. La chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando a que su infierno comenzara... Pero jamás llegó el dolor.

Susurros se oyeron cuando Lucy abrió sus ojos y se encontró a nadie más que Natsu Dragneel frente a ella. Ya no traía puesta la capucha, por lo que se podían apreciar sus ojos obsidianos y su piel morena. Su mano izquierda estaba extendida hacia ella y la rubia la aceptó con gusto. Ya de pié, miró a su alrededor. Midnight andaba tirado en el suelo junto con el resto de su banda 'Oración Seis'. Lucy suspiró al ver que sus lentes estaban rotos -aunque no los necesitaba-, la parte superior de sus medias rotas por la caída y el suéter manchado con lo que al parecer era un café que Midnight tenía en su mano.

* * *

_-y no se...- dijo apunto de dormirse- si les gusto y quieren que lo termine no olviden comentarlo y Si tienen un nombre mejor, pueden ponerlo._

_-Aye~- volvió a maullar Happy._

_-*bosteza* Buenas noches! Luciel-San fuera- y las luces se apagaron._


	4. Dragon Slayers

**-Estoy muy vaga como para decir algo largo, así que lo resumiré. 1. Estoy castigada. 2. Se supone que estoy durmiendo, así que les dejo esto por aquí-**

* * *

**_Dragon Slayers_**

**_Quienes somos_**

Laboratorio 07. Edificio 8A. Piso -7B. Pasillo 083. Sala 777. El Confinamiento, cárcel y laboratorio profesional LAB-J07, también conocido por alguna razón como el "Consejo Mágico" llevaba a cabo un experimento que posiblemente cambiaría la manera de vida de todo el mundo, sin embargo, ellos sólo lo hacían por el gran poder que podían obtener. Para hacer armas vivas, casi humanas. Si, casi humanas, pues no son de esta raza totalmente, si no que habían descubierto lo que era la raza humano-dragon, dado el nombre de Dragon Slayer, ya que son los hijos de los dragones y tienen el poder de asesinar a los dragones incluso sin sus poderes, sólo a mano limpia.

Cuando el consejo se enteró de que había una posibilidad de que existiera esta raza, intentaron hacerlas mediante el término de la fusión. Obviamente, no poseían dragones, pues aún ni siquiera estaban seguros de que existieran, así que usaron un remplazo. Serpiente #86, Venom Colubra, también llamada Cubelios, era la serpiente más grande en existencia midiendo unos metros de largo, también siendo la más venenosa, según ellos, un perfecto remplazo. Prisionero #936, Kinana Cube, edad: 6, hija del opositor Eladious Cube y la reformista Ansis Sphere, sobreviviente de la tragedia de "La torre del cielo" junto con Erick Cobra, fue la chica elegida para este experimento, sin embargo, no salió como esperaban. La piel de Kinana se había tornado ligeramente más pálida y algo morada, detrás de sus orejas habían marcas del mismo color; su cuerpo poseía una toxina que impedía el envenenamiento; sus ojos marrones se tornaron verdes con las iris mal rasgadas y de vez en cuando tenía un comportamiento animalístico, lo contrario de su usual calma. Los del consejo la mantuvieron viva, haciéndole experimentos de vez en cuando, descubriendo que ella también -gracias a la toxina de Cubelios- poseía el poder de curar varias enfermedades, lo que los llevó a dejarla en sus estudios.

Unos años después, al consejo se les ocurrió intentar fusionar a la humanidad con cápsulas artificiales, llamadas lácrimas. Las lacrimas poseían un alto nivel de energía que podría causar la muerte en muchos casos y aveces traen consigo un elemento. Prisionero #1796, Erick Cobra, edad: 8, huérfano, sobreviviente de la tragedia de "La torre del cielo" y mejor amigo de Kinana Cube. Prisionero #1483, Laxus Dreyar, edad: 9, hijo del político y general de brigada de Midi (ciudad enemiga de Fiore) Iván Dreyar y nieto del general de brigada de Fiore Makarov Dreyar. Ambos fueron elegidos para sufrir los cambios de implantarles las lácrimas de rayo y veneno. Laxus tuvo un cambio algo notable, su fuerza física aumentó un 12% y sus sentidos aumentaron un 5%, sin embargo debido a algunos fallos por culpa de la lacrima del rayo se le formó una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y cierta reducción en la inteligencia. En el caso de Erick, él perdió la vista, sin embargo, su sentido auditivo aumentó un 93% y su fuerza física aumentó un 10%. Debido a los efectos causados, los del consejo cerraron el caso de la fusión de lácrimas y seres vivos.

* * *

**_Esta si la voy a hacer, pero necesito ideas, así que hasta pronto!_**

**_Buenas Noches!_**

**_~Luciel-San~_**


End file.
